rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Magic Show/Transcript
In a space of pure whiteness, the giant blocky title and a certain rose emblem drop from the sky to the ground, where the four miniaturized members of Team RWBY pop out from behind it to smile, wave and adopt poses for the audience while an unseen speaker announces the show as: "RWBY CHIBI"! Against a brick wall background stands A sign reading "MAGIC SHOW" with pictures of gloves, a hat, and a wand. Jaune Arc skips his way onto the stage wearing a top hat and red cape over the fully-revealed Pumpkin Pete hoodie. Jaune: I am the Amazing Jaune, Master of the Magic Arts. And this is my lovely assistant, Ruby. Jaune gestures to stage right, smiling, and blinks a couple times when no one shows up. Jaune: I said, my lovely assistant, Ruby! Jaune changes poses, leaning forward and pointing his wand more aggressively. Jaune: Ruby, what are you waiting for? A loud pop is heard, followed by a mushroom cloud of red smoke and glitter, startling Jaune and causing him to jump into the air. When he lands, he leans backward and points his wand at Ruby, who has just appeared on stage left. Ruby: Ta-da! I am Ruby the Great! Mistress of the Magic Arts! Jaune covers his face with one hand and tries to wave the smoke away but fails and leans over coughing. Jaune: What are you doing? You're making me look bad. Ruby: Number one, you don't need any help to do that. And B, I am not your assistant. I am a magical partner. Jaune: The Amazing Jaune will not stand for this! Ruby: Well, Ruby the Great also will not stand for... whatever it is you're not standing for! Jaune: Then you leave me no choice! This calls for, a magic-off! Jaune stands to Sun Wukong's left and waves his wand before pulling a gold-wrapped chocolate coin out from behind Sun's ear. Ruby is to Yang Xiao Long's right. She sticks her entire hand into her sister's head, causing Yang's eyes to turn into dazed swirls. When she pushes her arm further inside, Yang's eyes become white while her arms and legs stick out in front of her. Ruby removes her arm from Yang's skull, holding a piece of paper. Ruby: Blank check! Get yourself somethin' nice, kid. Yang: Oooooh, Sweet! Sun takes a bite out of the coin. Sun: Pretty cheap, dude. Jaune: Alright, everything else was just a warm up. This is the main event. Behold, as I summon forth an amazing creature from my hat. Jaune reaches into the upturned top hat on the stage floor. He struggles and grunts, chanting a bit of a ratatat before triumphantly holding up a rabbit—only it's Velvet Scarlatina and she is ''not happy''. Jaune: Velvet?! Velvet: Hey, watch the ears! She wriggles her hands and feet irritatedly in Jaune's direction before jumping backward out of his grip. Velvet: How do you like it, huh? She grabs hold of Jaune's right ear and yanks on it. Velvet: Feel good? You like that? Jaune: I'm sorry, ow, I didn't know! Velvet bops Jaune on the head, still yanking his ear, while Ruby walks back onstage. Ruby: Wow, that was pretty good. The audience applauds Ruby waves and walks offstage, and Jaune makes his farewell, his ear repeatedly yanked on by Velvet the entire time. Jaune: Thank you so much! The Amazing Jaune will be here all week. Oooow! ---- Pyrrha Nikos and Jaune walk down a sidewalk in Vale when something on the ground catches Pyrrha's eye. Pyrrha: Oh! (singing) "Find a penny, pick it up. (She swipes it in her hand) Then all day long you'll have good luuuck!" Pyrrha uses her Semblance to make the coin spin in the air. Jaune grins at her. Ruby: Way ahead of ya. Ruby's head comes into view in front of Pyrrha and Jaune as she walks past them from the opposite direction. They jump to the side, out of her way, as she's carrying Penny Polendina over her left shoulder. Penny lifts her head and waves at them, giggling. Pyrrha looks down at the coin now in her hand, then at Jaune. Jaune shrugs. ---- A shot pans down from trees while dramatic music plays. Roman Torchwick and Ruby face off. The screen shortens around them while little blips of damaged frames occur over the image, like an old style movie shown on a reel. Roman: Hahaha! We're going to destroy you, Red! Hope you're prepared to lose. Ruby: Ha! We're always prepared. Torchwick looks askance, and Ruby realizes her mistake. Ruby: Well, not- not to lose. Just. I just meant prepared in general! With a dramatic and fast zoom out, Cinder Fall and Yang are facing off beside Ruby and Roman. Cinder: It's too late to turn back now. There's no escape for any of you. Yang: We don't know the meaning of the word. Cinder: Which word? Yang: Take your pick. With another dramatic zoom, Neopolitan and Jaune are facing off beside Yang and Cinder. Neo pulls out a sign reading YOU'LL BE SORRY! Jaune reads it, mouth open, before narrowing his gaze back onto Neo. Jaune: Yep, probably. The next zoom out reveals Emerald Sustrai and Weiss Schnee. Weiss isn't even looking at her, while Emerald's gaze is focused a little lower than her face. Emerald: I like your dress. Weiss: (turning to face Emerald, full of attitude) Thank you. Another zoom shows Zwei and a Beowolf growling at each other. The Beowolf looms over Zwei, who barks back. The Beowolf cringes and whimpers. A final zoom to the side of the combatants reveals Nora Valkyrie lifting a soccer ball high in the air. Nora: Alright, I want a nice, clean game. Or, you know, just a game. I guess. Mercury Black and Blake Belladonna prepare for the kick-off. Mercury: Let's do this! Blake: It's already done. Mercury: What's that supposed to mean? Blake: What's your face supposed to mean? Mercury: What? Nora blows the whistle and tosses the soccer ball into the air. Mercury watches it, then gets ready to leap. Blake is also watching it in the air, until Mercury lands on her head and leaps from it. Blake: Hey! Mercury soars into the air, strikes a few poses, and kicks the ball with his right leg. The gun fires and the ball is propelled into the sky. Mercury frowns and lands on his back. The old-time camera effect slips back into normal. The deflated ball lands on Mercury's face, air whooshing out, and his eyes go white. Torchwick, Ruby and Blake all stand around him, glaring at him disappointedly. Mercury: Oops. Nora leaps into the foreground. Nora: Well, that was the only ball, so I guess it's a tie game. Let's go home, everyone! With a wave, Nora motions everyone off the field and disappears. Everyone but Nora, Mercury and Torchwick let out an "Awwww." Blake leaves, dragging. Roman: What? No! We trained for weeks! We could've actually won for once! Ruby: Oh well, uh, I guess now we'll never know. Good game, everyone! Ruby leaves. Mercury's team all walk past him while he remains lying on the ground. Roman angrily yanks the deflated ball from Mercury's face. Mercury: I'm sorry, it went off by mistake, okay? Cinder says nothing as she passes. Neo's sign reads NICE FOOTWORK DUM-DUM. Mercury rolls over to call after the group with Emerald still strides by while rolling her eyes. Mercury: But hey, at least I kind of ruined their fun. That's a kind of victory, right? An evil victory? The deflated ball hits him in the face and plops to the ground. Mercury looks down sadly. Mercury: I thought this wasn't a contact sport. Category:Transcripts